


From a Mortal's Eyes

by aquarterasian



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 13:10:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11601330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquarterasian/pseuds/aquarterasian
Summary: A friend Percy had during his brief months before he disappeared wonders what happened to him.





	From a Mortal's Eyes

Percy Jackson was a strange kid. Not that she was concerned about that. Erika had only known him for a couple of months, since the beginning of the school year. When she first saw him, she thought he was going to be intimidating and antisocial, that’s the kind of impression he gave off. He seemed unapproachable, always wearing hoodies, not to mention didn’t look friendly, exactly. But, Erika finally decided to talk to him after she saw him having a friendly conversation with their english teacher, Mr. Blofis. She hadn’t heard much of the conversation, but it sounded like it was about some girl named Annabeth. She would later find out that Annabeth was Percy’s girlfriend. Whenever he talked about her, his face lit up in a way Erika had never seen before. He had several pictures of her in his locker, and he always managed to get lost looking at her pictures. It was sweet. 

* * *

“How’d you two meet?” she asked one day.

“Summer camp, when we were 12. She means a lot to me.” He replied, his finger hovering over her face. Erika smiled. She hoped someday she could have a relationship like that. Who knew someone who never spoke to anyone could have such a soft side? Erika managed to become pretty close with Percy over those few months, helping him with homework, going to the movies. Erika had never had a friend like Percy, sometimes she thought she might have a crush on him, but she had no intention of trying to separate him and Annabeth, even if she had never met the girl. But she didn’t have to to know how much Percy cared about her. 

* * *

It was the monday before winter break and Percy seemed giddy.

“Something good happen?” she asked, walking up to him. 

“Just excited to see my girlfriend, is all.” he answered. “Ready for class?”

“Yup, the last test before break!” Percy nodded. The two of them walked into the class, Percy stopped up front to talk to Mr. Blofis, Erika had learned that he was Percy’s stepdad. She didn’t stick around tohear the conversation, but they were laughing about something. Mr. Blofis gave Percy a pat on his shoulder, and pointed to his desk. Percy came and sat, grinning. 

That Friday after school Percy and Erika said their goodbyes.

“See you after break, Percy!” She waved running to her car. He waved back.

“I’ll be expecting you to tutor me more when school starts again!” Erika smiled, looking forward to it. 

* * *

Except… Percy didn’t come back after break. At first she didn’t think anything of it, maybe he’d gotten sick, it happens. She had noticed that Mr. Blofis was looking more tired than usual, but it wasn’t until Percy had been gone almost two weeks that she realized something must be wrong. She asked Mr. Blofis about it, a flash of grief swept across his face, but he quickly recovered.

“He just decided to stay at camp a little longer.” he replied. It was obvious he didn’t want to talk about it anymore, so Erika let it drop. But that didn’t make her any less concerned. She wished she could do something to help, but what could she do? 

One day at lunch she saw Mr. Blofis talking to a blonde girl, who looked pretty distressed. She didn’t mean to eavesdrop, but she did overhear some of their conversation.

“Hera told me if I went it would lead me to him. I don’t know how much I trust her, but its my only lead at this point.” the girl frowned. 

“Just be careful, Annabeth. You have to be okay when he gets back.” Mr. Blofis said patting the girls head. Wait, the name Annabeth sounded familiar. That was Percy’s girlfriend! Erika figured this wasn’t really any of her business, so she decided not to investigate further. But it sounded like Annabeth was searching for Percy, which meant something had definitely happened to him. But if someone was looking that diligently for him, she supposed she had nothing to worry about… at least thats what she was trying to tell herself. 

* * *

She hadn’t heard anything for a few months, and Mr. Blofis gave no indication anything had changed. Of course she wanted to ask him about Percy all the time, but she had already decided this wasn’t her business. But it was killing her not knowing.The school year came to a close. Maybe something would change over summer, maybe Percy would return. She didn’t see Percy all summer, but she did see Mr. Blofis, and who she assumed was his wife, having dinner at the restaurant she was at with her family. They both looked like they were barely holding it together, like it was just a distraction. They didn’t stay very long, Mr. Blofis’s wife looked like she was about to start sobbing. Erika wondered if it was about Percy. She heard the words ‘tartarus’ and ‘trapped’. She had no idea what it meant, but it didn’t sound good.

 

* * *

Percy didn’t return at the beginning of the next school year, either. But she did pass Mr. Blofis in the hallway, and he did seem considerably happier. Erika decided that was a good sign. 

That weekend she went to the beach with some friends that weekend, the summer months weren’t quite over, after-all. She was sitting, reading a book, when a young couple around her age caught her eye. They were running through the water, splashing each other. At one point the boy scooped the girl up and kissed her. It was almost disgustingly cute. She’d been watching them for a few minutes when she finally realized she recognized them. She sighed, relieved that he was ok. She would’ve gone to say something, but the two were so engrossed in each other, she decided not to interrupt that.

“Ugh, get a room!” another boy yelled at them. Erika thought this was rude, but Percy and Annabeth seemed to find it funny. 

“Get in here, repair boy!” Percy yelled, running to grab him. A few other kids joined the group, and Erika couldn’t help but be amused by them. It seemed that whatever happened to Percy over the past year had turned out alright. She decided she didn’t mind if he never came back to school, as long as he was happy. And in this moment, he seemed content, and she was smiling more than she had ever seen before. Erika smiled and returned to her book. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I hope you enjoyed it, it isn't very well thought out, but it was something I thought would be interesting to write about. I might make a more in depth version of this someday.


End file.
